Return
by ZO9124
Summary: The PAW Patrol has disbanded, the only people left are Marshall, Chase, and Ryder. Ryder has adopted new pups and needs help from the best. So he has to track down the rest of team to help train the new pups. There will be love, drama, violence and even more.


Chapter 1

 _Chase's POV_

As I look in the mirror, all I can do is wince at myself. When I see myself all I see is a troubled German Shepherd who has ruined not only one or two, but 5 lives including mine. What I did ruined everything for the PAW Patrol and everyone in Adventure Bay. It all started yesterday morning when I visited Marshall in his pup-house.

 _Yesterday Morning_

 _My eyes opened slowly, to a bright and shining world. I opened my door and looked out to Adventure Bay, the Sun was slowly rising over the hills. I yawned and stretched my legs, like usual I'm up before anyone else. I like being up before everyone else, I get to see this beauty of a view and not have to worry about distractions._

 _I walk around to check for anything suspicious before waking the other pups. So far, all I see is a bunch of squirrels and leaves._

" _Nothing, good." I say to myself._

 _I go inside the Lookout to get my megaphone, as I walk I look around again, making sure no one is around the pups. I'm very overprotective of my teammates and care much for their safety. I get the Lookout and see that my megaphone is not here._

" _Where is it? I swear I put it in here, unless Ryder took them?" I asked myself. After a minute of not finding I decided to do it the old-fashioned way._

 _I stop at Rocky's pup-house since its the closest._

" _Rocky, hey buddy it's time to wake up." I say while knocking on his door._

 _I hear a groan and a sigh._

" _Better than the megaphone," I hear, "Thanks Chase." I chuckle and walk away to Zuma's pup-house._

" _Zuma, time to get up." I say, the door swings open and Zuma glares at me._

" _Dude c'mon, evewy fweakin' mowning you do this. Why at the buttcwack of dawn?" Zuma complains._

" _Well it's either you stay fit on your missions, or you get fat and die of a heart attack." I said, trying to be funny. Zuma didn't think that was funny._

 _"I'd rathew be fat, at least I won't wake up at sunwise." He grumbled and walked to Rocky to talk. I sigh and walk around waking the rest of the team up._

 _Finally I'm down to the final 2, it took me 10 minutes to wake up Rubble, I had to basically beat the door just so he could hear me. I'm now at Skye's door, God I don't want to do this._

" _Skye, wake up." I say in a monotone voice._

" _I'm up, been up since you beat down Rubble pup-house." She said and walked out of her pup-house. I try to walk away but Skye gets in front of me._

" _So Chasey, what are you doing today?" She flirts, oh God not again. I don't know how many times I've told her._

 _"Not interested." I say and walk away, again blocked by Skye who just laughs._

" _Come on Chasey, just please one date?" She begs, I groan and cringe._

 _1.) I hate when she calls me Chasey. 2.) I don't like her like that. She's very clingy, dumb, and annoying and tries way to hard to impress me. She resulting to trying to look sexy while flying, she nearly took out an airplane cause she was trying to impress me and nearly killed people._

" _No." I say and walk away to Marshall's pup-house. I'm excited for this, I always have a good day when I see sleepy Marshall. Luckily for me, he keeps his door unlocked so I just open it and go in. He looks so peaceful. He lightly snores and moves his tiny belly up and down. He looks so adorable._

 _I nuzzle his face, "Marshall, it's time to wake up." I say in a soft and soothing voice. He opens his beautiful ocean blue eyes and stares at me._

" _Chase, you know you can knock." He says, I just smile and nuzzle him again, He smiles and gets up and walks out._

 _Now that everyone is awake, I start the morning off with a jog. We jo2 g around the Lookout, again Skye tries to look sexy while running, but my eyes are on the dalmatian. He keeps falling and tumbling around. I feel bad so I slow down to his pace, I see Skye in the corner of my eye glare at me._

" _You know, I never understood how you are so clumsy." I state, he laughs and continues, we slow down more and are close to walking._

" _You know, sometimes I don't know how too. Like some days I'm perfectly fine, then you got today where I can't stop falling over." He falls again but gets back up. I laugh and continue slightly jogging next to him._

 _Soon Ryder calls us in for breakfast, we get inside and of course Marshall slips in, he crashes into us, makes a joke and we laugh. It's the same routine for the PAW Patrol. We get our bowls and eat up, within 4.5 seconds Rubble is done and asking for more. I don't know how he did it but I barely got a bite in. I see Skye and Marshall waving me over next to them. I mean, you obviously know who I'm going to choose._

 _I sit next to Marshall, and enjoy my meal. We don't talk but we keep staring at each other, I wonder if maybe, maybe Marshall li-_

" _PAW Patrol to the Lookout!" Ryder yelled through the pup-tags. I groaned and got in the elevator up to third floor. We were in our outfits, I jumped out first and sat in front of Ryder first._

" _Thanks for coming pups, Katie called and said that Callie was stuck in a tree again, also Mayor Goodway needs help with delivering important papers to the post office but Mayor Humdinger is there for them. I need all of you for this task. First, Chase and Marshall are going to rescue Callie and take her to Katie's, then get to City Hall and help the other pups deliver the papers. Marshall, I'll need your ladder so you can get Callie down, Chase I need you there in case Marshall or Callie or both fall." Ryder said._

" _Chase is on the case." I said._

" _I'm ready for a ruff, ruff rescue." Marshall said, I couldn't help but giggle, loudly. I bet everyone was staring at me, and they were._

" _Go ahead pups, we'll need you as soon as possible so hurry up and make sure you Callie down safely." We nod and go down the slide to our vehicles._

 _I went first so I'm the first to drive away from the Lookout. Not long after I see Marshall following, I hit my pup-tag to talk to him._

" _Hey Marshall, try to be careful when climbing up." I say sincerely._

" _Chase, this isn't the first time I've had to climb up to help Callie. I can do this, thanks for the warning though." He says. I smile and drive to the location._

 _I have my sirens on so we get there in a matter of minutes. I see Katie and Callie in the tree._

" _Okay everyone back up, Katie what are doing in the tree?" I ask._

" _Well, I thought I could get Callie down, but I got stuck too." She said shyly. I sigh and look at Marshall._

" _Get Katie first, Callie can wait." I say, I go ahead and lay down cones to make sure nobody can interrupt us._

" _Okay, here's the ladder Katie." Marshall said. Katie got on and got down from the tree. Marshall then got on the ladder and climbed up towards Callie, I can't help but feel worried for Marshall._

" _Be careful Marshall!" I yell, Marshall looks at me and rolls his eyes, he mutters something I can't hear. He reaches for Callie but she jumps on him and knocks him off. He falls but I don't have enough time to catch him with my net._

" _Marshall!" I yell and run under him to catch him, he lands on me. I feel something heavy on my chest. I open my eyes and see Marshall on me, also his face in front of mine, also also he's kissing me. I freak out and freeze up while our lips are just touching. Marshall opens his eyes and blushes, he moves and looks away._

" _Thanks pups, I'll be sure to have a treat for you guys later." Katie said, I nodded and got in my cruiser. Looking at Marshall, he looks out like he is thinking._

" _Hey Marsh, lets go." I say awkwardly. He doesn't say anything, he gets in his firetruck and drives toward City Hall. I follow after and think, was he thinking about the kiss. Oh my God was he disgusted, what if he hates me? God it hurts my head too much._

 _We get to City Hall to see Humdinger tied up and Zuma on the ground bleeding._

" _What Happened?" I ask worried._

" _Zuma was scratched by Humdinger, say Chase can you transport Humdinger to jail?" Ryder asked. I nodded and changed my cruiser into a transport vehicle. I get Humdinger into the back and drive off, last thing I see in my mirrors is Marshall checking in Zuma._

" _I don't normally curse, but I hope you go to hell." I said, Humdinger snickered and sighed._

" _I hope so too mutt, hope so too." That was all he said. I sighed and continued to Adventure Bay Jail. When I got there, the police chief and Mayor Goodway were there to transport him to his cell. I wave and head back to the lookout. Going back though, I realize that it's 4:30, my stomach grumbles so I speed back to the lookout._

 _I get to the lookout and see The pups eating the treats the Katie had brought us. I parked my cruiser and got out and entered the Lookout. I see Skye glaring at me from the side. To be honest, I don't care what she thinks about me, I don't like her like that._

 _I enter the living room and get pet by Ryder and Katie for 'Doing a good job' I sigh and eat my treat and lie down, I see Marshall on a bean bag chair in the next room. I go into the room and try to talk to him._

" _Crazy day huh?" I try small talk but he won't look at me. I lay down and just groan._

" _I hope Zuma will be okay." I say, he grunts and gets up and walks away. Wow, that kinda hurt. I sigh and close my eyes, soon leading to a well needed nap._

" _PAW Patrol, to the Lookout!" I groan, get up and go upstairs. Everyone is in line but doesn't have their suits on._

" _What's going on? Why aren't your suits on?" I ask. Ryder looks at me and smiles._

" _Don't worry, we just need to be sure about something that involves you and Marshall." He reassured, but it didn't really help my gut feeling._

 _He pulls up a tagged picture on Twitter with the caption_

' _ **soooo, I guess the paw patrol is more worried about kissing than saving us'** and below is a picture of Marshall and I when we shared that kiss earlier._

" _I can explain." I said._

" _Don't worry you guys, no matter what it is we'll support you." Ryder said. I looked to the other pups, they didn't reassure me at all. Skye was obviously disgusted, Zuma was looking down, so was Rocky, and Rubble was confused._

" _It was an accident, Marshall fell on top of me but-"_

" _I knew it, I fucking knew it." Skye interrupted._

" _Skye!" Ryder yelled, Skye just ignored him and looked at me._

" _You're a fag! I knew it, always blowing me off and hanging with that spotted fuck. Why couldn't you love me huh, I could give you pups but no all you want is dick. Well guess what, you can have Marshall." Skye started to walk away, but turned around and looked at me._

" _I'm leaving, I can't stand to be around you, it really hurts my stomach to be around you. Anyone can be free to join me." She said. We stood there for a few seconds before Zuma and Rocky got up to join her._

" _Sowwy, I love you all, but it's not wight. It goes against natuwe and it's vewy wiewd." He said, he gave a sympathetic smile. Rocky followed afterwards. We just lost two members of the team,_

 _Skye was about to leave but turned around, she looked at Marshall and ran at him._

" _This is your fucking fault!" She screamed, she had her claws out ready to strike him, I couldn't let him get hurt so I got in front of him to take the strike. She struck me across the eye, I screamed and immediately saw red. I heard Ryder yell and Marshall scream and Rubble whimper. All I remember was passing out from shock and the last thing I saw was Marshall crying._

I woke up with a bandage on my eye and now here I am. I'm at Katie's where she fixed my eye and gave us all a bath. I'm currently looking at myself in a mirror.

"Man, I sure hope she didn't damage the eye." I said to myself. I groan from the pain, I'm about to leave the room to ask Katie for painkillers. Marshall is staring at me.

"They really left, the left and hurt you because of a picture." He said sadly. His eyes are red, it's obvious that he has been crying.

"I know, I mean the kiss was accidental." I said while laughing awkwardly. Marshall laughed awkwardly too.

We just stared at each other for a minute before I spoke up.

"You know, you have very soft lips." I said, Marshall smiled too.

"So do you." He said. We just smiled at each other for a minute, until Marshall started to move closer, and closer, and closer until he was he was inches away.

"Was Skye right?" He asked. I looked down ashamed and nodded my head.

"I've known since I've seen you. Now that we've kinda got it out in the open. I love you Marshall, and I always will." I confessed, Marshall looked away for a minute. I got really scared that I scared my best friend away too.

"Finally." I heard and felt a pair of soft lips on mine. I don't know how long we kissed, but all I know is that we stopped when we were out of breath.

"You-love-me?" I asked. Marshall nodded his head. I smiled and wrapped my paws around him.

"Thank God, I was afraid that everything was ruined." I said. Marshall laughed and whispered in my ear.

"Everything will be better now." He said. Not only was Marshall right, he was also extremely wrong.

 **A/N: I know the second half is shit but I'm tired and don't want to edit. Sorry if it sucked ass, its almost 1 in the morning right now and I have to be at school at 6**


End file.
